


Introductions

by NebulaPro2



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 100 Fanfic Challenge, Also Luna is my OC and I love him, M/M, My First Fanfic, OC/Canon, Please be gentle, characters might be OOC, potential OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaPro2/pseuds/NebulaPro2
Summary: Luna's always been bad at introductions... he's also really bad at watching suspicious Cowboys at parties.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first Overwatch Fanfic, I decided to upload a fanfic I had written for a couple of my friends to read first, and yes Luna is my OC lol, I hope you guys all like him! Please be kind in the comments, I know my writing isn't the best, I'm trying my best to improve. I hope you all enjoy reading my story~

Luna sat in his room, running his well-used brush through his silky strawberry blonde hair. His sky blue eyes sparkled in the mirror in front of him as he looked at the small barret placed in his hair. He was humming to himself a nameless tune, giving his hair a few more brushes before giving it one last inspection. Perfect. Luna smiled to himself as he stood up from his chair and twirled around his new dress, it was a public appearance, simply one of many. It wasn’t new for Luna, usually, it was a hassle, doing your own hair, finding a dress that looks nice, but also fits into your image. For a lot of people, it’s such an inconvenience. There was a knock at his door, it was the muffled voice of his manager.

“Yeah, I’m coming!” Luna said with a small chuckle, he opened the door to see his manager standing there, clad in a black tuxedo. “Well, you cleaned up nice.” He commented. 

“Thanks, now let’s get going, you shouldn’t keep everyone waiting.” His manager said, Luna rolled his eyes and lightly tapped him on the nose. 

“You need to chill out, we’ll get there on time like we always do,” Luna said, walking past the man, his dress flowing elegantly behind him as he walked forward. The manager hurried after him.

“This is one of the most important appearances in your career, Luna, it’d be inappropriate for me to not be stressed out about this!” His manager sputtered out in his incredibly high pitched voice. Luna’s smile only widened as he pats the slightly bigger man on the shoulder. 

“You say that about literally everything,” Luna said. “Roman, we’re going to be fine.” He added, Roman, grimaced and sighed in defeat.

“You’re always so upbeat… Sometimes I wonder if you actually listen to what I’m saying…” Roman said as he held the door open for Luna. There was a Limo out waiting for the two, the two walked over and sat in the Limo as the driver turned on the ignition. 

“I do listen… When I want to.” Luna responded with a mischievous smile. “Maybe you should be more interesting.” He quipped. Roman sighed and the two exchanged small talk for the full duration of the ride. Once the vehicle came to a full stop, the two got out of the Limo. The two were met with a sea of camera flashes, Roman shielded Luna from the camera flashes, and the numerous reporters calling his name. They followed Luna and Roman until they entered the building, Luna smiled at Roman who let out an exasperated sigh, the two joined the partygoers that surrounded them. Luna exchanged meaningless greetings and farewells to the numerous attendees until he came face to face (Rather, face to chest.) With what felt like a brick wall. Luna almost fell backward but managed to catch himself. “Sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going!” He said cheerfully, looking up at the intimidating figure, he had a strong muscular build and had broad shoulders, his dark skin was highlighted by the white suit he was adorned in, with white marks going across his face horizontally. 

“Ah, my apologies.” He spoke in his thick African accent. “It was I who was not paying attention.” He said with a slight gesture toward himself. Luna smiled and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. “I believe we have yet to be acquainted.” He said, holding out his hand. “My name is Akande Ogundimu.” 

“Luna,” Luna said simply before shaking Akande’s hand, in that brief moment, Luna felt an uneasiness about him, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but something about Akande seemed… sketchy, to say the least. “I take it you’re here for the party too?” He asked. Akande nodded.

“Yes, it is quite the festivity, it is always interesting to see so many people gather in a single place on such an occasion,” Akande said looking at the crowd before him, Luna followed his gaze and the pit in his stomach only grew. “Yet the same people chose to separate themselves from the rest of the world, dividing humanity further.” He continued. Luna looked skeptical at Akande’s words. 

“That’s… not entirely true. There are people like this that do good in the world.” Luna said. 

“Yes, but so rarely do the actions of one make up for the inaction of many.” Akande countered, the uneasy vibes Luna was getting from this man was off the charts. Luna took one tiny cautious step back. “Humanity should be united, especially in these trying times, no?” Akande asked Luna gave a slightly uneasy nod, almost as if sent by whatever was watching over him, Roman came from the crowd to snatch Luna up and take him to meet another group of guests. “Ah, I guess this where our conversation ends.” 

“It seems that way, it was nice talking to you!” Luna said, putting on the most believable smile that he could. He gave Akande a wave goodbye as Roman pulled him into the crowd, Luna and Roman once again made small talk with other partygoers, pretending to laugh at the (really bad) jokes coming from Roman and the upper-class men and women. Luna excused himself to go to the bathroom, Luna tried his best to not bump into any of the partygoers. He was over by the front door until he noticed a lone man leaning against the wall. He seemed suspicious… but he was kind of hot… actually, he was really hot. Luna caught himself staring at the man, accidentally making eye contact with him, Luna blushed, pretending that the man didn’t see him, that he didn’t just make contact with those brown eyes peeking through the brim of his shoulder-length brunette hair. Luna went into the bathroom and took a deep breath, that was close. Great, now that man thinks he’s a creep that just blankly stares at strangers. He felt his phone vibrate before he could think about it any further, it was a text from Roman, freaking out about the fact that Luna once again disappeared. Luna touched up his makeup and walked back out of the bathroom. 

“S’cuse me.” A deep southern accent asked, stopping Luna in his tracks. “Any idea where the bathroom is, darlin’?” The voice asked, Luna, turned to face the man and was taken aback by who the voice belonged to. It was the man who caught Luna staring at him. 

“Oh, it’s in the back, you can’t miss it,” Luna said, directing the stranger to the back of the giant ballroom. 

“Thanks, sweetheart.” The man said with a cool smile. “Also, it’s pretty rude to stare.” He added playfully, Luna blushed in response and frowned indignantly.

“Well- maybe you shouldn’t be standing there, acting all suspicious!” Luna said, pointing a gloved finger at the man.

“Easy sweetheart, parties like this ain’t really my thing anyway.” The man said with a chuckle. 

“Then… Why are you here?” Luna asked. 

“Let’s just say… I’m here for an old friend.” The man said, looking off into the crowd. “Got some promises I need to keep.” He said vaguely, Luna gave him the same skeptical look he had given Akande. Luna blushed staring into the man’s face, his handsome, rugged features, his beard that was nicely trimmed, and his brown suit that was fitted almost perfectly to the curves of his body. “Yer’ starin’ again sweetheart~,” The man said, breaking Luna out of his trance-like state.

“Ah! I’m sorry!” Luna said, the blush now prominently displayed on his face. 

“All good, sweetheart, the name’s McCree.” The man said with a wink.

“Luna,” Luna said simply before offering his hand for a handshake. McCree shook Luna’s hand and gave a smirk.

“Thanks for the direction, Luna, I might stay a little longer if you need somethin’ to stare at~,” McCree said slyly. “Be seeing you.” He said before walking away. Luna noticed that McCree had dropped something, it was a small piece of paper, it had a phone number on it.

‘Talk about tacky…’ He thought to himself, shaking his head. He pocketed the piece of paper and smiled to himself. ‘It might be tacky… but it’s working.’ He thought as he went to go find Roman. The rest of the evening, Luna couldn’t stop thinking about McCree, but occasionally his mind would drift back to Akande and his cryptic words. The night went off without a hitch and Luna and Roman enjoyed their time at the party. (Luna more so than Roman.) 

Luna once again sat in his room, this time clad in his nightwear, the piece of paper was sitting in front of him and he smiled as he dialed the number into his phone. That same southern drawl greeted him on the other end.

“Hello?” McCree’s tired voice rang crackled through the speakers. 

“I wanna stare at you some more, how’s tomorrow sound?” Luna said, before hastily adding. “It’s Luna, by the way, from the party.” 

“Well now, that was fast Darlin’,” McCree said. “But sure, tomorrow would be just fine.” He said with a smile. Luna could hear him grinning at the other end of the phone. 

“See you tomorrow then,” Luna said with a smile, he hung up the phone and laid down on his bed. “Damn Luna, you really got to get good at introductions.” He said to himself, giggling joyously.


End file.
